Overclocked
by bubbersgod
Summary: A new member provides clarity and combat assistance to the crew. Rated "M" LuffyxNami Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello and welcome to another fantastic bubbersgod classic! In this story the straw hat crew adds a new member. He has an interesting devil fruit power I think you will all enjoy. Rated "M" for later on lemon. You have been warned. If this does not bother you however, please do read on and enjoy. Note that I am attending college so I have little time to proof read but I will do my best. Takes place after after Dressrosa arch. All members are assembled.

* * *

><p>A new specialist<p>

The straw hat crew has everything they need. A professional sniper, 2 professional swordsman, a chef, a doctor, a navigator, a shipwright, a historian, and even a musician. Nothing seemed to be missing. But what they where lacking they didn't even consider a possibility. There are no combat specialists. Sure arguably all the crew had their advantages in combat, but none to specialize in direct support to the main powerhouses on the front lines. Hell nobody did. Until the crew met a remarkable man named Rich. Rich had eaten a devil fruit at the young age of seven that gave him the ability to enhance people. The over clock fruit. Ironically this was one of the few fruits with out a double up like gum-gum or dark-dark etc. Though few in number they did exist and frankly the name doesn't matter. Only the powers the fruit granted in and of itself. He was about 6 feet tall and had blue eyes. His hair strange enough was naturally purple. It was short though and he often covered it with a fishing hat or his favorite fedora.

He worked as aid for powerhouse members of the white beard pirates and more specifically aiding white beards medical problems himself. One of his abilities was the "Regeneration overclock" making the person of his choice recover from injury fast and even accelerate tissue and muscle repair far beyond the normal limits. But its effects do not work as well on those near the end of their longevity. It also doesn't help burns well such as the magma he was subject to, as burns seal wounds before they can heal. But this power was the one that took the most to keep going even only on one person. He could not activate other overclock abilities because of this. Otherwise white beard could have mopped the floor from the "Devils overclock" which could drastically enhance the powers of a devil fruit user other than himself.

They met him on a small fishing island not far from Dressrosa. He was just enjoying peace at his home town having retired from being a pirate after failing his captain resulting in his death. He was working as a fisher himself and was doing better than anyone else in fact. Mostly because of his overclock powers. He had no friends or family. He was not a pervert but had a good sense of humor about him. Playing tricks on people with his overclock powers or even using them to make a better profit off of otherwise useless fish. The crew was in market looking for fish or as Luffy would put it "meat." They found just that and more. The small town thrived on fish trade having some rare specimens like the strawberry jelly fish, the humpback squid, and much more only found near this island.

Sanji raved over how rare some of the food was and the crew soon stopped at the best booth of all. The sign said in plain bold black print "Rich's" The fish he had where stronger and still alive insuring optimal freshness. This catch wasn't even over clocked to make them look better either. They where legitimately great fish. Sanji conversed with the man unable to shake the feeling he had seen Rich's face before. And he had. He was wanted with a 230,000,000 bounty and he saw this poster at the cross dresser island. They told him how this man had once helped them by overclocking a few to help them escape a otherwise terribly inescapable predicament.

But sadly another pirate crew came along called the "Blue Flag Pirates" Their jolly roger being a plain Blue flag with a skull that had black text reading "BFP" on the forehead. They weren't as famous as the worst generation yet but their captain had a 120,000,000 bounty for destroying a navy stock yard. He ran through shooting his trusty pistol and scaring the fishers and looting the newly fled stands covered in fish. But then he made it to Rich. He aimed at Rich with his pistol. "Those are some fine looking eels there lad. Hows about a fair deal. I let you live you let me have those eels. I love eels and I am feeling generous today so hows it sound hmm?" Rich laughed hysterically at him. "Hows about 500 belli pound like it says on my sign or I kick your ass back to wherever you claim to have come from?"Rich said "Agility Overclock" then the pirate shot but Rich was suddenly behind him. Rich struck him in the side of the neck at crazy speed but the man did not go down. "what did you think a pirate that made it this far would be so weak?" And he turned around punching at Rich but missing. rich sighed and spoke, "Strength Overclock" and with another swift chop to the neck the pirate fell unconscious. His crew picked him up and fled.

Luffy laughed at the whole endeavor. But then he was curious and asked what happened. Rich smiled and gladly answered. "I ate the Overclock fruit when I was seven, now I can enhance people. Even myself." Luffy was stricken with "SO COOL!" blinded by this new found awesomeness. But then it happened. what only happens for a select few. Luffy wanted this man on his crew. So he told Rich to join his crew but was declined. Only later would he pick the offer back up. He was bored with fishing, craving adventure and the freedom of being a pirate once more. So before Luffy left he chased them down and accepted the offer. He was in his pirate attire ready and willing. He had a full black tuxedo with a fedora on his head covering his short purple hair. The crew gladly accepted him and they where off to kick some hardcore Kaido but.

Rich couldn't believe the powers and skills of his new fellow crew. He knew that white beard would approve. After all this was the brother of his second in command that they fought so hard to protect. He sat near the edge of the Thousand Sunny and started to fish. He caught fish like it was his born destiny. And so the crew nominated him the fisher. Though they somehow knew he would be far better used in battle with his unique abilities. Curious to learn about his new crew he activated "Ear Drum Overclock" so he could hear everything the crew was doing or saying. Zorro was training, chopper was making medicines, Sanji cooking, Brook playing music for Luffy and Robin who waited at the table to eat. Robin was giggling and he could hear pages turning so he knew she was reading. Franky was fixing up some gears in the ship, and Nami was in her room. Then he heard something different among the goofy happenings of the crew. She was saying, "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not." He giggled to himself knowing she must have a crush on a fellow crew member.

He did enjoy a good romance but never had much of a drive for intimate affairs himself. So he would play match maker like good ole times with the white beard pirates. He listened for a name or anything that would give him a clue as to whom she was smitten with. Then she sighed finally reaching "He loves meat..." Now he only had to find out who loves meat. And at dinner this became evident. But at night he made his move. He waited until everyone was heading to their rooms. Then he said "Clarity Overclock." And Luffy stopped in his tracks with a pound at his chest. He finally picked up on all the hints and ques. All the flirty things Nami did around him. And not only did he understand what she was trying to do, but now he kind of wanted it too. He did like her a lot and nothing was attractive but meat until now. But now she was sounding quite delicious to him. And his coarse changed.

* * *

><p>So let me know what you guys think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luffy was on his way to Nami with less than religious intentions in mind. This was the first time he had ever wanted someone in this way so he had no idea of how to go about reaching his goal. But before he made it to her room he chickened out. He started thinking of consequences like, what if she doesn't really like me like that, what if she gets mad and leaves, or what if the others found out? So he left for bed. Rich giggled knowing this was the only power of his that lasts for life. It helps one to understand things they didn't before and cope with things better. It also makes a normal person more intuitive in combat but with Haki it doesn't make much of a difference.

The next morning Rich had a white board ready on the deck to show his new members a few things. The board said "Guide to Overclocks" and had many different words written on the board. But clarity was not one. He explained how they all worked and what they did so the captain could request one to be used when he saw fit. He seemed to understand his powers quite well and explained them ad every detail about them. Here are the words and their effects as explained by rich.

~Strength Overclock~ Increases a persons strength by double. this effect can be used on three people at the same time but for only five minutes before having to wait fifteen minutes to use the overclock again. Instead of using it on three people he could alternatively use it on one person and have it last three times as long but with the same wait period. Also instead of using it on one person at normal strength buff, he could stack meaning the effect is multiplied by however many people he could have used the overclock on, making it possible for him to increase the strength of one person by six times for five minutes with a fifteen minute wait before using it this way again or by four times for ten minutes with a ten minute wait to be used this way again.

~Speed Overclock~ Exactly the same effects as strength but with speed instead. He can use this on one person with strength as well but this cost two of the three maximum overclock limit for statistical buffs. Meaning it would be better to use a stack of two overclocks on speed and one on strength if the opponent was fast. Especially if the person being overclocked is a powerhouse like Luffy or Zorro.

~Defense Overclock~ Decreases the impact of incoming attacks by half. Does not raise elemental defenses however. Stacked three times means practical invincibility for five minutes not even factoring in armament. He joked saying "God could punch you and you could laugh it off." Stacking rules are the same as strength and speed.

~Devils Overclock~ This one is unique. If he uses Devils Overclock it amplifies the powers of a devil fruit user making the effects different for all devil fruits. He can only use it on one person at a time and if he does he can not activate other overclocks. Only lasts for two minutes. Has a day cool down but other overclocks can be used fifteen minutes after the effect wares off.

~Gods Eye Overclock~ Allows a person of choice to see ten times better. This one was basically made for Ussop. Stacks the same as normal. "You could hit a moving target on another continent if this was stacked three times on you Ussop."

~Kings Overclock~ Allows the person of choice to communicate verbally with any person on the planet they have met in person before. All they have to do is speak their name and the person who you called for will hear you. And you will hear them when they respond to this. Interestingly even a deaf person can hear you through this power. Does not stack and can be used freely for long periods of time.

~Martial Overclock~ Makes a person far more skilled in hand to hand combat. Does not work as well on the already powerful and brawl savvy. This one stacks like normal. Would be best used on weaker members of the crew like Nami and Ussop. Could also be used effectively on Robin or Chopper but them being devil fruit users makes it not as powerful almost making it needed to stack this on one of them to get the best results.

~OVERCLOCKED OUT~ The ultimate last resort overclock. Makes a person of choice six times faster and stronger as well as granting healing powers. Decreases impact of incoming blows by eighty percent. Allows the person of choice to deactivate devil fruit powers at will by touching them (like the dark dark fruit only the effect lasts for a few seconds after the person has been touched as well as when touch is being maintained) but using that ability will also turn off the users devil fruit power the same. Increases devil fruit powers. Blocked attacks are deflected with twice as much force reflected upon the assailant. And last but not least grants ultimate immunity to all the elements. Fire, lightning, wind, ice, light, dark, water (except sea water), rock, metal, and even lava. this effect lasts ten minutes but can only be used once a week. Also no other overclocks can be activated for the week of cool down after this attack. The person of choice will become very week for a while after this effect wares off. The penalties make this technique a last resort. "It sounds great and it is but this is not to be abused. I can activate it when I want so using other overclocks should be tried first to get the optimal effectiveness out of this technique. We could probably take down an emperor with this used the right way."

~Vital Overclock~ Makes a person of choice heal extremely fast. Can be stacked like normal. Using this stacked three times on the nearly dead could instantly have them up ready to fight at full power once again. Normal wait time.

"Now I can tell you some of my other powers. While I can overclock many amazing aspects there are some aspects that I can overclock that would best be used on our opponents. Let me give you an idea of some such overclocks."

~Weight Overclock~ Makes a person of choice weigh ten times their normal weight. Normal stacking and wait times.

~Carnal Overclock~ Makes a person go insane attacking allies and opponents alike. Normal stacking but can only be used 1 per person as stacking it on one person consecutive times does nothing and wait times are normal.

~Drunken Overclock~ Makes a person lose balance terribly. Does not actually make them drunk so if they are a drunken fighter this still works. Stacks like Carnal Overclock.

And that was the end of his lesson on overclocks. There are some little ones he left out but they could find those out in due time. And there was one overclock he didn't tell them about that is actually the most powerful of all but would cost his life to use. The opp opp fruit allows the user to grant immortality where the Overclock fruit allows the user to bring back the dead. Both of these techniques cost the users life though contributing to the rarity of these powers being used through history. And "immortality" only implies that the person never ages and can heal instantly. But if the person is in sea stone cuffs or in the drowning in the ocean they can still die. And if a heavy enough blow is dealt to the brain or heart they can die as well.

The crew was asking him questions and having a good time with their new member all day. The next day they would arrive where they are to combat Kaido. He brought no back up and is prepared to fight the whole crew by himself. This man must be insanely strong to have such confidence. But this could prove a fatal mistake. He does not underestimate Luffy or his crew, he simply does not know about Overclocking.

* * *

><p>I know this leaves much to be wanted but the next chapter should get you guys revved up. This one was to help explain the new character a little better. Let me know what you guys think.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The crew was about ten minutes from the island Kaido was waiting on. Aside from Ussop everyone was ready for a hard fight. Rich used "Gods Eye Overclock" on Ussop so he could search out Kaido. The crew noticed veins bulge around his eyes from this. Ussop was amazed by the effects. He could see miles ahead with crisp clarity. He found a short man with black pants on. His eyes where an ominous green color and his hair as well as beard was purple. But he was surprisingly short. Almost four feet tall. Nami was taller than him. Ussop reported his find and Trafalgar confirmed it was him. Ussop saw the man look towards their boat and gave him a shock. The man jumped for their ship moving pretty fast. Ussop let them know this and Luffy got in gear second. Luffy requested a strength boost and brook a speed boost. Since Ussop was under a boost this was the max for now.

Luffy jumped out towards Kaido and struck him in mid air with a Jet Bazooka sending him flying back to the island with ease. Ussop reported Kaido laughing. The crew made it to the island. Brook jumped off and readied his sword. Brook ran past Kaido while Luffy jumped in the air. Not worried about Brook Kaido kept his eyes on Luffy still smiling. He heard Brook mumble something and start to sheathe his sword. Then a slash went past his left side as he dodged the attack too fast for comprehension. The only person who saw him move was Ussop who was still under the Gods Eye effect. This being one of the fastest attacks available meant this man was insanely fast to have dodged it even with a speed overclock. Then Kaido swished his hand behind himself towards Brook quickly creating a shock wave in the air that knocked Brook down even after blocking it.

But then Luffy hit Kaido with a Red Hawk. It became evident this was allowed when Kaido Grabbed Luffy by the wrist afterwords and covered that hand in armament. Then he pulled Luffy hitting him with that fist sending him flying but not letting go. Luffy flew back his way and was struck again. He kept doing this like Luffy was a paddle ball. But after a fifth time Luffy grabbed his face when he got near him again and struck him with an armament covered knee in the stomach. This had no effect as Kaido covered that spot in armament before impact. Zorro cut Kaido in the spot where he had armored so Luffy could hit it again with effect. And it worked cracking the armament upon impact along the cut.

Kaido was mad finally. He spread his arms apart and began to glow green. "Now I will show you the ultimate life form!" He began to change into a larger version of himself but now he had thick shiny black scales all over his body and wings that looked like a bat. Then large horns appeared on his head."Behold the ultimate zoan fruit! The Demon Demon fruit! I gain the strength and and powers of any other zoan user I have encountered in my entire life on top of this! This is a true Devil!"

He picked up a rock and it turned into a massive red and black pitch fork. "Demons Fork!" He threw his new weapon at Luffy but it was dodged. While dodging it however Kaido grabbed Luffy and opened his mouth. Flames shot out of his throat and Luffy stretched out of the way screaming. A second set of arms grew out of Kaido and grabbed Luffy by the legs. Luffy could not move his arms or legs now so He covered his forehead in armament and used Let bell on Kaido directly in the face. This knocked Luffy a little dizzy as his head began to ring upon impact. Kaido laughed at this effort and readied another flame. Kaido missed though because Trafalgar cut his head off using his ability.

Kaido laughed even more from this. "You fool do you know what a star fish can do? They can regrow body parts! And even worse their body parts can grow a new body itself!" His head sprouted an entire new body as his body sprouted a new head. The crew was astounded by this. But then the head was cut off of the new clone as well. "Did you not hear me?" Kaido questioned but then he heard Law say, "Radio knife" and the clone fell limp unable to regrow a new head nor could the head regrow a new body. Kaido was confused. "thanks for the tip Kaido. Radio knife cuts with another frequency. I am afraid no devil fruit can counter it." Kaido breathed in and blew flames on Luffy. Luffy put armament on his back to guard but the heat burned his sides a little anyways and caught him on fire.

Kaido threw Luffy to the side and vanished. Law was struck on the top of the head with a spinning drop kick above knocking him out in one blow. "Lets see you do that again you little shit!" Brook hit him with a soda canon to occupy him. It worked enough that Kaido had to block it during the entire duration of the attack. "What is this guy made out of?" Franky complained before Kaido appeared above him. But before Franky could get struck the attack was blocked by Zorro who flung Kaido with his swords. Kaido while flying was hit with an elephant gun by Luffy which actually hurt Kaido. The Overclocks finally reset and Rich let Luffy know.

Rich smiled and yelled. "That's it! DEVILS OVERCLOCK!" Clocks appeared around Rich and vanished. Rich then started to glow gold. "Now watch this! Luffy, Overclock strength, Overclock strength, Overclock strength, Overclock speed, Overclock speed, Law! Vital Overclock, Vital Overclock, Luffy defense Overclock!" Clocks appeared all over with different colors and Law got up. "Devils Overclock, Law!" a gold clock appeared near Law and disappeared. Law used room but the globe was now gold.

Luffy looked around at everything and it looked like nothing was moving anymore. He leisurely walked up behind Kaido and flicked his head. He could see Kaido look very slowly towards him. "SOOO COOOOL!" Luffy shouted. Then the group saw a flurry of explosions through the air around them making loud sonic booms. But then Luffy collapsed on the ground exhausted. While the speed boost does make you fast, you do still fatigue at the same rate. Kaido was on the ground vomiting blood. Law cut him into pieces with radio knife and stuck them to trees. The fight looked over.

"YOU FOOLS! THIS IS ONLY THE HALF STAGE OF MY POWER!" The pieces vanished and he was one piece again. "Not even radio knife can stop a transformation into SATAN!" He got much larger and grew a massive tail. Now his voice got deep and sounded like an actual demon. "Now Parish! This is what happens when you try to cut ME or MY shadow up! You will pay!" Luffy was picked up but Law cut his hand off. "THAT ISN'T SUPPOSED TO WORK ANYMORE WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Rich laughed. It is true no devil fruit powers work on him in this form. But Law was under the effect of devils overclock negating this effect. "OVERCLOCKED OUT!"

Luffy got up glowing bright gold. Kaido began fighting him even at this insane speed but was still too slow and weak to do anything. Luffy was beating his ass! But Kaido grabbed him. Then Kaido opened his mouth and bit the head clean off of Luffy, swallowing it whole. Even so he was running out of time. Luffy had battered his organs up so bad death was close. He picked up another rock turning it into a pitch fork and throwing it at Rich. Since Rich was startled by Luffy being killed the fork hit him clean in the torso. Kaido fell dead.

the crew was mortified by the death of their captain. But Rich knowing he would soon die from his wound as well did something beautiful. He raised his hand slowly and whispered. "Overclock... Life..." A red clock appeared above Rich counting up fast and a golden one above Luffy counting down slowly." Luffy grew a new head and came to life while Rich was aging super fast and bleeding. The crew saw Rich turning old and ran to him. "I wouldn't have made it any ways guys. I hope you make it to the one piece without me. Farewell. I wish we could have known each other longer." He closed his eyes and the clock disappeared as he turned to dust.

The crew gave him a proper burial and mourned his death. But they did it. They beat one of the emperors of the new world. To be safe they threw Kaido in the ocean. Luffy was astonished by many things. What he saw when he died, what had happened, and even still his new affection for Nami. But they head out dropping Law off at an island before heading back on coarse for the one piece.


End file.
